


my little porcupine

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble. instead of counting sheep, tsukki counts kuroo's stubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my little porcupine

Tsukishima is usually up first in the morning, rising at the first sign of sunlight streaming through the cracks of the blinds to get ready for the day ahead. And on lazy days like today, when they have nothing to wake up early for, and will most likely stay in bed for the entire day because their days are usually hectic and tiresome, Tsukishima will sometimes just lay in bed and admire his boyfriend silently, waiting for him to wake up.

 

Kuroo had shifted from the pillows he usually squishes on his cheeks so that his mouth is free from restraint and can breathe easily, which also puts Tsukishima at ease because he cannot understand how Kuroo hasn’t suffocated himself yet. But nonetheless, Tsukishima watches, one hand propping his head up, one hand reaching over to trace a finger on Kuroo’s face.

 

And when Tsukishima looks closer, he can see that the little hairs on his chin have started growing back in again. Kuroo is a hairy guy; he has thick eyebrows that he constantly trims, a happy trail that Tsukishima forbid Kuroo from shaving off, hairy thighs and legs. And the hair also grows back quickly, and Kuroo goes through razors too fast, though Tsukishima tries to convince Kuroo that he doesn’t really care of Kuroo is hairy or not.

 

Kuroo is awfully jealous of Tsukishima because he doesn’t get hairy at all, and if he did, his hair is fine and blonde that you couldn’t tell from far away. Tsukishima doesn’t get why Kuroo is self-conscious about it, though he does find it cute when he catches Kuroo in the bathroom trying to pluck his eyebrows.

 

It’s still early, too early for Kuroo to be waking anytime soon, as his light snoring shows no signs of letting up. Tsukishima inches closer and starts counting the little hairs that have grown on Kuroo’s jaw, his cheeks, his chin. No hair goes uncounted, no hair too fine for Tsukishima to miss, using his finger to track his progress over the needlelike hairs that remind him of a porcupine.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t know how long it takes him, but it must have been a while, because somehow, without him noticing, a warm hand pressed against Tsukishima’s back that makes him freeze. Kuroo’s snoring has stopped and Tsukishima is caught with his hands on Kuroo’s face. Tsukishima seems that familiar smile and he sighs, defeated.

 

“What’cha doin’ babe?” Kuroo asks, voice weighed down by sleep, though his smile is the same as always.

 

“Counting your stubble.” Tsukishima answers plainly, continuing his task until Kuroo’s eyes shoot wide-open at the statement.

 

“Oh no, I have stubble? I have to go shave it off…” Kuroo whines but Tsukishima presses a hand to Kuroo’s chest, stilling him.

 

Tsukishima bit his lip. “Don’t. Let me finish.” He protests, and Kuroo stays still. “Besides, I like you better with a little stubble.”

 

Kuroo flinches a little at the words.

 

“You look older, more mature...it suits you.” Tsukishima says honestly as he finishes up the count with a satisfied sigh, a gentle smile as he pressed his cheek to Kuroo’s chest. “Two hundred and ninety six.”

 

Kuroo whistles. “You really like me better with a little hair?”

 

“As long as it doesn’t get too long. I don’t want our kisses to turn painful for me.” Tsukishima muses, shivering at the thought. Though he wonders if Kuroo looking even more attractive with a little bit of stubble is good for his heart.

 

“Gotta protect your cute babyface.” Kuroo hums with a smile.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t protest to being called a babyface; he has no energy for that. Tsukishima doesn’t think he has much energy for anything at all. Maybe Kuroo would be the one to get up and make breakfast because he surely doesn’t want to.

 

“Three eggs today? Or just two?” Kuroo asks, reading his boyfriend’s mind (more like his body language and the sour expression on Tsukishima’s face).

 

Tsukishima’s pouty face goes away and is all gentle smiles and sweet kisses. “Two eggs with extra strawberries.”

 

Kuroo smiles and gives Tsukishima a quick kiss. “One lovely breakfast for my lovely moonshine, coming right up.”

 

“Hurry back…” Tsukishima whines as Kuroo gets up, moving to Kuroo’s side of the bed to bask in the warmth of Kuroo’s body that had been pressed into the mattress for hours. Kuroo looks fondly at him. 

 

“Sure thing, moonshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
